Guard of Tartarous
by Kitkatsuna
Summary: There was one thing Sakura was certain about, her temper had followed her into the afterlife and as the Guard of Tartarous it came in handy to strike fear into the souls of the monstrocities that were thrown within its depths. But there was a down side, it meant that if you escaped from her you were in for some mighty big trouble that was most likely going hurt. I own Nothing!
1. Prologue: The Guard Emerges

**Hello everyone and welcome to my second crossover! As you have probably noticed this one is a Naruto x Percy Jackson Crossover, I decided to make it because when I was looking through the cross overs for it I noticed there was no Sakura! . and considering she is my absolute favorite character well I just had to make one. Any way Hope you all like it, Oh and Before I forget I OWN NOTHING! Takes place just after the Sea Of Monsters.**

Prologue 

The Guard of Tartarus

Short pink hair billowed around a young teenage girl as she stood silently on a platform floating above a gigantic hole of darkness. Her eyes were closed and her body was stock still like she was made of stone, she was from ages past and the guard of Tartarus once her time in the world of the living came to an end. She served under the god of death from millennia ago, before even Gaia or Uranus came to be the major gods. Once the titan's took over she took her place as guard of the deep dark that was Tartarus watching all who entered and dared think they could leave. For the millennia that the Titian's ruled she watched and became considered one as well for her immense strength and wisdom. Once they fell Hades came to the underworld he went to her, and dared ask her for her allegiance, she did not agree but she had said that if one were to escape from the bounds of her post she would come to their aid, for she was feared by all who entered the realms of Tartarus.

Hence is now the reason why the pink haired woman now stood upon the edge of the giant hole and stared down into it her lips set in a firm angered scowl. She bore her teeth and was certain that many of the souls trapped within cried in fear as she turned her back and walked away leaving her threat of pain worse than the torture of imprisonment in the dark depths. She stormed toward the obsidian palace of Hades her green eyes burning in anger as souls who crossed her path shuddered and took cover. The large shadow that was Cerberus growled at her before she turned her cold gaze upon him causing the dog to cower back and sit upon the souls that were attempting to go through the gates. "You! Soul!" one of the gate guards yelled moving toward her.

She turned and looked at the ignorant guard her hard eyes flashing in annoyance, she ignored him and continued on the guard huffed and went forward to stop her when she once more turned narrowed eyes focused on him. She raised her hand and chains burst forth from the obsidian ground wrapping around the guards foot. "Leave me be you fool." she hissed, "Less you annoy me enough to throw you into Tartarus." she then turned once more and continued her trek to the black palace.

She threw the doors open slamming them against the walls, "Hades…" she growled menacingly as she entered.

The god turned as the voice echoed through his palace threateningly, his eyes narrowed in anger for who would dare make such a threatening entrance into his domain. "Who dares?" he howled and stomped toward the entrance only to stop as the pink haired woman appeared in the doorway. "Sakura?" he yelped stepping back and his eyes wide, "What are you doing here leaving your post?"

She glared at him, "You know well enough… It is your father who has thought it a good idea to try and escape me…" she snarled.

Hades stepped back his eyes widening even more, "Aa! That well what of your post?" he stammered realising she was probably going to order him to open her way to the world of the living.

"The ones that are still down there have realised that if I even feel them leave they will be destroyed." Sakura answered her anger apparent. "You know why I am here."

Hades nodded and turned to the fire raising his hand in a swift motion and the flames burst forward and swirled up, "Your gate, Milady." he said nervously. She nodded her thanks and walked through the flames.

Once she exited she looked up the hill that she stood at the foot of her eyes scanning over it and rolled her eyes. "Camp Half-Blood, eh?" she muttered and walked up the hill approaching the barrier and only paused looking up at the huge tree that was once the daughter of Zeus. "The Golden Fleece, interesting."

She looked down at the camp below looking straight through the mists and seeing the campers as they slowly roused themselves and headed to the pavilion. She walked forward passing through the barrier already knowing that her presence was no doubt already detected by Dionysus as the wine god appeared upon the deck of the ranch house. Her lips twitched and she nodded her head in greeting to the god, "Hello…" she greeted.

"Hello, Sakura I believe was your name, yes?" he answered

She nodded, "It is." she replied a slight smile on her lips, "I assume you know why I am here?"

He nodded, "Yes, you had told Hades if one of the prisoners of Tartarus was to escape you would come out to drag them back." he answered.

"Good I don't have to explain. Where am I to stay for my duration?" she asked.

"I believe it wouldn't be too hard to arrange a room to be made." Dionysus stated and began to walk along the deck Sakura beside him. "Though we better tell Chiron of your arrival, they will be at breakfast." he explained.

"Alright." Sakura said as they came to the pavilion she looked over the campers that were there. "There are so many half-bloods." she mumbled as she began to count them.

She walked forward Dionysus was beside her as he walked to Chiron. The centaur was looking at her his eyes wide in shock as he took in her form, "Dionysus… why is she here?" he questioned uncertainly.

Dionysus looked to Sakura who smiled at him, "Why else would I be here than other to drag back what has escaped from me." she answered.

Chiron nodded though he still held a nervous stance, "And you are here at the camp why?"

She shrugged, "It's where Hades let me out so I am not complaining it has been enough millennia that I really do not care for where he put me as long as I can see the sky once more." she told him.

By now all the campers stared at her all looking confused and shocked, Chiron looked at all of them then stood up, "Campers!" he declared, "This is Sakura…. She is…" he trailed off looking at her. "Well just do not underestimate her." he said.

Sakura grinned and turned to them, "I will be staying her for the duration of this war…. You would do well not to piss me off." she then turned and looked once more a Chiron. "I will stay in Hera's cabin…" With that she turned and walked away toward the white temple that was Hera's.

All the campers stared after her their eyes wide in absolute shock, "Hera's cabin?" one whispered.

**3 3 3**

**SOOOO hope ya'll liked it and will R&R because I desperately want to know what you think of it. Flame me if you will but I will keep writing no matter what.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Pink Haired Titan?

**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update, I've been sick, then I had finals and then I couldn't log onto FF for some reason. Anyway's I am back I will update as much as I possibly can this summer! R&R and I own Nothing.**

A Pink Haired Titan

All the campers watched after the pink haired girl as she walked away from the pavilion, eyes wide the then turned back to Chiron. "I guess that settles where she will stay…" Dionysus said smirking, after all it wasn't every day that the guard of Tartarus entered the camp.

"Does that mean she is a God?" one of Athena's children asked confused.

"More like a friend…" Dionysus said they all looked at him, confusion clear on their faces.

"Friend? I didn't think Hera liked humans."

"She isn't completely human… nor God…" Chiron chimed in.

"Not human or God? How is that possible? Is she a monster?" Percy suddenly asked standing up as he looked at Chiron questioningly.

"No she is not a Monster…" Chiron said nervously not certain if he should really speak of what Sakura truly was, really not even he knew totally what to consider the girl he knew her power rivaled that of his own father.

"She mentioned that Hades let her out? Is she possibly Hades' minion or something of that sort?" Annabeth questioned.

"No…" Dionysus answered he was quite entertained with this turn of events.

"But Chiron? Why would you let her in, it's obvious you feel that she is a threat!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"He doesn't feel that I am a threat, to you that is he is just nervous of what I can do…" A voice suddenly said from behind them Chiron cringed while Dionysus just chuckled.

The campers jumped and spun reaching for weapons, "What? How did you?" Percy cried in shock pointing his sword at the pink haired girl standing on the bench behind him.

"I am considered a Titan only because of my power." Sakura said dropping down onto the dirt completely ignoring Percy's question. "And just so some of you who haven't realised, it is impolite to talk about people you don't know." she said disappearing with a poof of smoke and appearing beside Dionysus who only rolled his eyes.

The campers stood eyes wide in shock, "How did she?" a few questioned.

Sakura grinned a chuckle coming from her, "Don't look so shocked…" she said once again disappearing and appeared now sitting beside one of the campers.

The camper yelped in surprise and leapt from his seat his own sword pointed at her his hand quaking, it was obvious he hadn't had much training and as Sakura scanned over the rest of the campers that sat on edge staring at her wide-eyed she sighed, "Goodness you lot are completely pathetic, need better training you do." she stated standing now then looked at Chiron. "I believe it would be best if I was to have a class with them at some point. Don't you agree Chiron?"

The centaur nodded, "If that is what you think it can be scheduled in."

Many of the campers protested, "But Chiron, what could she teach us that you can't?" Annabeth asked looking wearily at Sakura, "I mean none of us can trust her."

Sakura snorted, "That is a good observation… You won't trust me, I know this for fact. But you need my training if you ever think you could possibly stand a chance against Cronus." she spat his name like it was vile acid on her tongue, and many of the campers cringed at the mention of the evil man.

Chiron sighed, "She has much more skill in fighting than many of you could possibly imagine, let her teach you… You don't have to trust her but know the only harm she will bring you is during practice battles with her." he said looking more tired than anything.

Sakura smiled as she once more disappeared then reappeared beside Chiron, "Be prepared for the worst training session of your lives." she said, then turned to Chiron, "I will need to speak with you about my lessons." she told him.

Chiron nodded in reply then turned once more to the campers, "Return to your dinners, you will be informed of when your sessions with Sakura start tomorrow." he told them then nodded to Sakura who smiled flashed them a wink and a wave then vanished once more and not appearing in the pavilion again.

**3 3 3**

**So its great to be back and writing again hope you liked this chapter, R&R and more chapters to come!**

** Cya later!**

**Kit!**


	3. Chapter 2: Evaluating

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for this late update but the other day when I was updating I had a wedding to go to and only finished the chapters that were for my other two stories! Sorry for the inconvenience but here it is now! **

**3 3 3**

Chapter Two: Evaluating

The next morning found all the groggy campers slowly making their way to the pavilion for breakfast, most of them still tired from the night before as none of them had really gone to bed until late at night all discussing the arrival of their supposed new teacher. Sakura. Who was also apparently a Titan… really they didn't know what to make of that one. How could she be a Titan anyway? She looked way to young as well as well… she had Pink hair… none of the gods or Titan's they had heard of had Pink hair.

Grumbling they took their places at their designated tables and started filling their plates slipping some into the fire to honor their godly parent then began to eat slowly. Chiron surveyed them and sighed, it was going to be a very long day he could just tell and none of them were going to like what was happening either. With a huff he glanced toward his own table raising a brow at the vacancy of Sakura's seat.

He didn't have to wait long though because she was suddenly striding through the pavilion straight for the head table. Everyone fell silent and Chiron couldn't help the chuckle as he noticed a number of girls look at her hair then start whispering to one another. How long would it be till Sakura told them it was natural? Well that would be an interesting sight to behold as from what he remembered from a couple millennia ago when she first became known and had been asked quite rudely how she got her hair to be that color… Well she had down right screeched indignantly and thrashed them quite good for that.

He smiled at her once she approached him and held his hand out in greeting, "Good Morning, Sakura." he said politely.

Sakura smiled in return, "It is a fine morning." she answered taking his hand and let him lead her the rest of the way to the table snorting as she thought about how chivalry is in fact not dead… but then again Chiron was merely a couple thousand… er maybe a half a million years younger than herself she never did ask his age nor did she plan on it.

She sat between Chiron and Dionysus talking quite jovially to the god as they ate completely ignoring the campers stares. She smiled, "Would you mind if I tasted some of your fresh wine? It has been ages since we first met and I quite enjoyed it." she said Dionysus nodded and with a wave of his hand her goblet was filled to the brim with wine.

She sighed, "Delicious as always," she hummed casting a glance at the campers, "Well you should all eat up… you need to be full if you wish to have enough energy for the day." she then stood as she finished her own breakfast and headed for the exit, "I will meet you later at the training ground, yes Chiron?" she asked.

The centaur nodded as he too finished his food then stood to address the campers, "Once all of you are finished you breakfasts you are all return to your cabins and wait to be called. When you are called Bring your best weapons with you to the training ground." he told them not answering any of the questions the campers asked as he too exited the pavilion.

Curiously all the campers quickly inhaled their food and rushed to their cabins waiting for what could possibly be about to happen.

"Austin!" A voice suddenly boomed from around the camp and many jumped in surprise, it went on like this going through the names in alphabetical order and whenever one camper returned they refused to speak of what had happened though they looked a lot paler than when they had left.

The names were called slowly and as time trickled by those who had yet to go began to grow rather antsy with nerves. What in the world was going on? Why wouldn't anybody who had already gone speak of it? Was it bad? The questions just kept coming until;

"Percy Jackson!" rang out through the camp and the son of Poseidon jumped at the loud call of his name.

Glancing at the other campers he quickly made his way to the ever familiar training ground and stopped as he surveyed the area. Standing in the middle was Chiron while off to the side stood Sakura clipboard in hand as she was writing quite furiously. Chiron gave him an encouraging nod then looked to Sakura who finally looked up from her clipboard putting the paper she had been writing on into a small file.

Percy had a sinking feeling that this was a test and well… he didn't do good with tests, he began to sweat nervously as Sakura came forward, "Mr. Jackson please remove your outer clothing except for your undergarments." she ordered calmly.

His face paled and he froze eyes wide he stared at her incredulous, "Wh-what?" he questioned stunned.

Sakura's lips twitched, "It's just to check your physical fitness." she said plainly.

He still stared at her in shock, "Er…" he looked at Chiron his eyes still wide.

Chiron had the grace to look like he was trying his hardest not to laugh, "It's alright Percy. Everyone's exam started this way." he said.

Percy flushed, so that's why nobody spoke about it… They didn't want people to know their new teacher was seeing them half naked. Quickly he undressed and squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for it to end. After a minute he heard her pen on the paper and her footsteps as she walked around him a few times. "You may redress." she suddenly said.

Percy jumped then scrambled to pull on his clothes then looking at her nervously, Sakura gave him a smile to reassure him her green eyes holding his own, "Next I would like you to draw your sword and take stance." she told him.

Nodding Percy quickly drew his sword slipping into his battle stance and waited for Sakura to tell him what he was to do next. Sakura took an number of steps back, "You will be fighting a clone." she said.

He looked at her oddly, "Clone?"

Sakura nodded and raised her hands up, with a poof of smoke she disappeared for a moment and Percy watched shocked as the smoke cleared he saw not one but two Sakura's before him. He blinked, "How?"

Sakura smiled, "My secret. Now prepare for battle. And no worries she'll be nice."

Percy looked at her nodded then took stance again.

"Go."

Sakura leaned back on her heel as she observed Percy spar with her clone, his moves though fluid were unplanned, thinking on his toes. While her clone it observed allowed him to attack and then retaliated. He was good after all he had survived a number of monster attacks that seemed to follow him everywhere. But she had many more years of experience where he only had a few and that showed quite clearly as he faltered under her clones jab to his ribs.

It wasn't long until he dropped and the clone snatched his sword and pointed it at his throat. "Good good." Sakura said nodding to the clone which handed the sword back to him. "You are better than some."

Percy smiled at her, "Yeah?"

Sakura smirked, "Yes… But there is still a lot of room for improvement."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Oh."

"Off you go." Sakura said nodding to him before continuing her writing.

Percy had the odd feeling that this was only just the beginning of these supposed examinations.

**3 3 3**

**Hope you liked it! R&R**


	4. Chapter 3: Monstrous Help

**I am so sorry I didn't update as soon as I had said I would and I promise to try and get more chapters up but the most dreaded thing happened when I was trying to write this chapter before. Writers Block…. forgive me! But for now here is the next chapter and I hope to get more up very soon!**

**4 4 4**

Chapter 3: Monstrous Help

Sakura leaned against a training post looking over the lake her lips pursed, "They aren't ready for a war." she said.

"Would they ever be?" Chiron asked as he walked up beside her, "Some of them are not even teens." he sighed, "They shouldn't have to fight."

"Yet they must because we are dealing with one of the evilest men… Titan, in the known world." she corrected, "We both know that this will either end with us the victors or the victims. I for one do not like to be a victim."

Chiron sighed, "Nor do I."

Sakura looked to him, "Chiron… I will only be able to go easy on the younger ones; the eldest will be thrown into my training at full force."

He nodded, "At least give them a few days to get used to some of the easier stuff before throwing them into your definition of training." he told her.

"I will, but it will be short period we can't afford to let them think this war might be easy."

Chiron nodded once more before turning and walking away, "We will win." he whispered.

"For all that its worth, I hope we do too." Closing her eyes she stood straight watching as the sun began to set, "Cya tomorrow Apollo." she commented turning her back and leaping off into the trees. She had a lot of work to do and only one night to get it completely set up.

Speeding through the trees she watched for the monsters that wondered the forest stopping when she came to a small clearing. Jumping down she walked to the center and kneeled dusting the ground she pulled a kunai from her pouch quickly glancing at the ornate blade its half gold and half bronze glinting in the miniscule light. She raised the kunai above her head and sliced it down into the ground runes that had been invisible only moments before seemed to explode into existence and then seemed to leak from the impact point, they formed a large circle that slowly began to sink.

A brilliant light shimmered from around the many runes and large chains flew passed her wrapping around the large trees pulling tight with immense strain. Standing she backed away, raising her hand as another chain suddenly shot toward her, she caught it with one hand then began to pull. The trees cracked and groaned with strain at the sudden weight that was put on them. A brilliant red glow shone lighting the clearing and washing all in its crimson path.

A deep growling came from within and the chains jerked back causing the trees holding them to crack loudly. Sakura glared at the large hole curling her lips back in a ferocious snarl she hissed, "You will get your asses out her or you will face me personally!" she threatened.

The chains still pulled tight against her dragging her toward the gaping hole, she growled, "Now your pissing me off…" she gave a heave and the chains strained before there was a loud crack and from the ground three giant beings were hauled.

Their bodies seemed to be made of dirt, one its outer shell glinted with hints of granite ground into its body while another looked to be solely plain growing soil, the third though made Sakura grin, she had aimed well she guess as this one seemed to be made from a lot more solid ore that the two that flanked it. It stomped its giant feet in warning readying to attack her, "Now now." she told it walking forward and surveying them. "You're here to help me, whether you like it or not."

It made a rumbling groan charging forward to take a swing but Sakura raised a hand, "Freeze."

With a screech it fell silent its rock fist inches from her face, Sakura smiled, "Don't make me throw you back down."

It slowly straightened its hulking body casting a shadow over her face, "Let's go yes? The sun is going to be rising soon and we still have a number of summons to perform before Apollo gets here for once I want to be an "Early Riser" as he put it." she told it turning on her heel she walked away listening as the three creatures followed close behind their crunching footsteps reverberating behind her. She smiled as she continued leading them, oh the surprise the campers would get.

**3 3 3**

A number of hours later Sakura wandered around the still sleeping camp Apollo had only just started his trek into the sky barely above the horizon. But still Sakura walked with purpose up to the ranch house and stopped outside, "Chiron." she said nodding to the centaur that stood waiting for her. "Sound the bugle." she ordered. He nodded then with a nod to Dionysus who had sauntered out of the house a moment before flicked his wrist and a blaring screech came from the large horn that over looked the camp.

Screams of surprise and yells of multiple curses came from the campers below and Sakura grinned walking away from the house the Centaur and God close behind her. They arrived at the Pavilion where sleepy eyed campers were scrambling around.

"What's going on?!"

"Why did they sound the Bugle?"

"What time is it?"

Were just a few of the tired questions being thrown about as more campers dragged themselves in rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Well how many more to come?" Sakura asked looking to Chiron.

"About twelve." he answered surveying the campers.

"One of which is Percy Jackson." Sakura said walking to the head table and hopping atop its large expanse.

Soon all had arrived including a very tired looking Percy and Sakura smirked at them, "Good Morning." she greeted.

They all looked at her with varying degrees of confusion, "It's not even six in the morning!" a camper yelled, "Why are we up?"

"Simple really." Sakura said her voice amplified to echo around them.

The campers jumped at the volume, all looking on in attention at the pink haired titan. "Your training begins now." she stated.

Eyes widening they gawked, "It's not even six though! You expect us to believe we have to get up now for your training? Well it's not happening!" an Aphrodite camper yelled spinning on her heel to leave.

Sakura sighed disappearing from her place and appearing once more in the entrance to the pavilion, "Nobody is leaving, unless of course you want to meet my new friends." she said, "then we will get to see just how tough some of you are." she told them.

The campers paused, "Your new friends?" Percy asked as he looked at Sakura confused. "What do yo…." he trailed off mid-sentence as the ground suddenly rumbled and behind Sakura three large dirt creatures rose. "Behind you!" he yelled.

The other campers all reached for their weapons, Sakura smiled, "Well at least you aren't completely hopeless." she commented.

Confused the campers eyed her, "What? You have two massive monsters behind you!" One yelled looking horrified.

"Yes. I know. Like I said, my new friends. Any of you leave this Pavilion before I say you can and you will be facing one type of the three Golems that stand behind me. And trust me none of them are easy by any means to beat." she said as she walked toward the campers, "Now does anybody still feel the need to return to their cabins to sleep?" she said walking between them. All shook their heads, "Good, now take your seats."

They all obeyed scattering to the tables to wait for what was to happen next.

Sakura nodded her head in approval, "Now let us begin." She gave them all a chilling smirk as her eyes darkened in what only Chiron and Dionysus knew meant that things weren't going to be easy.

**4 4 4**

**Soooo… I hope you guys don't kill me… R&R? I would love to hear what you think**


	5. Chapter 4: A Discussion

**Well I seriously hope this will help you forgive me for my disappearance. I'm writing as many chapters as I possibly can in a day. ;D Enjoy**

**4 4 4**

Chapter 4: A Discussion

Sakura observed the campers with a cool façade she pursed her lips; she frowned before turning on her heel. She moved swiftly toward the training grounds, with a flick of her wrist the three golems that had been towering motionlessly around the pavilion sunk into the ground vanishing from the campers sights.

She moved standing in the center before closing her eyes, she raised her hands flashing through multiple seals then quickly with a bite to her thumb she pressed her palm to the ground. Seals and kanji spanned out in a large circle before with a large poof smoke swirled about her. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she exclaimed.

As the smoke slowly cleared a loud grumble came from the center of the seal, "Sakura-sama." the being greeted, "it has been ages."

"That it has, Pakkun." Sakura replied, "Though I am surprised you still live. It has after all been a number of millennia since I last summoned anything other than beasts of the underworld."

The small dog gave a huff, "That may be but when you left the world of humans and became what you are now, all those that you held a contract with, new or old. Were in a sense… well we were frozen, in our own world and our aging seemed to stop as well, but once you came here we all seemed to restart again like we hadn't stopped. If that make sense?"

Sakura shrugged, "It's the Underworld… Even I have not figured out all its secrets."

The dog gave another huff. "Why have you summoned me?"

She frowned looking thoughtful, "You're input is needed. Considering I can't ask Kakashi or anybody else for that matter. They are after all, all dead."

Pakkun nodded, "It gets lonely… being one of the few summons left."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "It's lonely enough being the last ninja left," she replied.

The dog summon snorted, "That is does."

"I plan to split the children… but first I must test their compatibility… How much do you think they would hate me?" she chuckled.

"More than Naruto having to take a written exam." Pakkun answered.

Sakura laughed, "Mmm… I think you are right."

"I say sort them, then give them some small tests to begin with, sparing against lower level beasts or summons heck even some of the creatures around here would do." He told her.

Sakura looked thoughtful, "Summons would be good, that way I know they won't hurt them… Fatally." She chuckled.

Pakkun snorted, "You're a cruel woman."

She shot him a look, "You just discovered this?" she asked sarcastically.

The old dog looked proud, "No I had you pegged the minute I met you all those millennia ago."

Sakura scowled, "Well I'm not the only old one here." She huffed, "You're older than me in both human and dog years… Heck you're ancient!"

Pakkun gave an indignant huff, "Respect your elders!"

Sakura snorted and burst out laughing, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Lord Pakkun!" she giggled giving the small dog a mock bow.

He didn't look impressed, "I must be off though Sakura, if you've nothing else for me to do, I'll be back when you summon us, and those that you are going to be using for the tests." He was gone in a burst of smoke.

Sakura sighed, frowning at the place where the nin-dog had sat and the only thought that could come to her mind was a bright picture of Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei…" she whispered sadly, "I wish you guys could see me now… Remember me…" she sighed again and turning to look back to the sky she sighed, "Some days… I wish I could forget."

"But if you forget what resolve would you have?" Dionysus asked.

Sakura sighed, "That is why I chose to remember, all the good… All the bad… All the pain I went through before I became what I am and after." She looked back at the god.

Dionysus chuckled, and with a flourish of his hand, two bottles of wine appeared, "I do believe it is a good enough time to start." He said handing one to her.

Sakura laughed as she opened the bottle, "I must agree." She took a mouthful enjoying the smooth taste.

Dionysus joined her leaning on the other side of the post in which she had been, "If there is one thing I know for certain, you know war probably as good as Aries… Possibly better." He said.

Sakura chuckled and looked to the sky raising her bottle, "I would say I did… I have been around longer." She muttered, "How busy do you think he is?"

Dionysus looked at her, "What are you thinking? Asking Aries to come down and beat the kids to pulps?!" he exclaimed.

"Not pulps… just… minimally maimed. He is the war god, and I think it would work well to have not only an Ancient Titan training them but the fiery gaze of one of the most trigger happy Gods… Well I wouldn't disobey." She chuckled.

"Scaring children and talking about his favorite subject? Well he's probably half-way here already." Dionysus replied.

Sakura laughed as she took another swig of wine, "Probably." She snorted, "Well I'll do my exams for them first before then we'll see if I need the War God as extra motivation."

The two leaned there in silence for the rest of the time watching as the sun made its way across the sky, "This afternoon I will sort them all into groups, and none of them will be with the people they are most comfortable with." She said.

Dionysus looked thoughtful, "Wasn't the basis of your training teamwork?"

"It is but in my time, you had to be able to work with anybody. Friend or not."

He nodded, "That is a good idea. In the coming situation they won't all be able to be with who they now work well with, instead they will only be forced into a situation where they have to work with others that they may not have worked with prior to that time. It would be a major fault in their team work. So changing it up every two or three weeks would be a good idea."

Sakura smirked, "Yes, it is they will learn the strengths and the weaknesses of their comrades in the weeks they are paired together."

"You're going to send them out on survival missions aren't you?" he suddenly asked.

"Later on, first I will give them the basic's that they need, show them how to use it. Then I will send them out." She said, "I'll have some of the nin-hounds watching them to make sure they don't get into too much trouble and the golems will be close by in case the hounds can't handle some of the stronger monsters out there."

"You've got more than three?" Dionysus asked.

"At the moment no. But they are easy to summon, that and the three I have are easily capable of calling their own to them. They will follow my orders so no worries." She told him.

He nodded, "Very well." He held up his empty bottle, "You done?"

Sakura chuckled and finishing off her own bottle straightened from the post, "Let's get this party started, yeah?" she laughed.

**3 4 3**

**Well I hope all of you like this, and sorry that its short but the next chapter should be longer, I hope. =D anyway R&R **

** Until next time: Kit!**


End file.
